Impossible!
by Hadared Devil
Summary: Keluarga Namikaze mendapat kabar baik, ya kabar baik! Tapi tidak bagi Naruto dan Kyuubi. Setelah mendapat 'kabar baik' itu, kehidupan Naruto berubah drastis! Drastis banget hingga mencapai kata 'nggak mungkin! Kabar baik apakah itu? Trus kenapa Naruto uring-uringan? PMS? Chap 4 up! SasuNaru, slight ItaKyuu. WARNING: OOC, Typos, Nista dan GJ, Boy x boy, Mpreg, dan semacamnya. RnR?
1. Chap 1

**Holaa ^^  
Vill dateng lagi dengan cerita baru setelah sekian lama gak muncul.**

 **Fic ini...,err... untuk melupakan kesedihan rusaknya Latop kesayangan Vill yang berisi 'Fic-fic' lanjutan Vill *pundung***  
 **Iya deeh, Vill bakalan lanjutin GGKN kok... *pundung part 2***

 **Sudah Vill cantumkan kalau ni fic bakalan ane buat jadi BoyxBoy lagi. Yang punya Homophobia atau semacamnya harap mundur yah ^^  
Oya! Vill ingetin kalau fic yang Vill buat kali ini bakal nista. Sekali lagi, bakal NISTA PERMISAH. *nista juga* dan juga untuk kedepannya ni Fic mengandung Mpreg *senyum setan***

 **YOSH! XD**

* * *

Dikamar, sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar dengan wajah horror, pemuda pirang berumur 17 th terduduk lesu di samping kasur. AC dibiarkan menyala di suhu terrendah dan saktinya pemuda itu masih berkeringat. Jiwanya lagi pergi entah kemana.

"Tidak mungkin..." lagi, Pemuda pirang A.K.A. Naruto Namikaze mengulang kalimat itu bagaikan sebuah mantra, "Nggak mungkiiiinn..."

Hening beberapa saat, tak mengiraukan sosok pemuda bersurai OrangeRed A.K.A. Kyuubi Namikaze yang lebih tua darinya 2 tahun memandangi dirinya sambil garuk-garuk leher yang gak gatal sama sekali, bersender di tembok.

Lalu tiba-tiba Pemuda pirang itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan memandangi dan mengusap perutnya dengan pilu, "Kyuu-nii, aku ini 100% cowok-" ia memejamkan matanya dan mengambil nafas panjang—"tapi kenapa aku 'BERDARAH'?"

Sang kakak memutar kedua bola matanya, 'Ya elaaah, adek gue lebay bett.'

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

'IMPOSSIBLE'

 **Desclaimer :**

Punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama

 **Genre** :

Yaoi, comedy(gagal), comfort, family, Mpreg(nanti XD)

 **Rate** : T (Rate akan berubah sesuai selera(?) #plak)

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO(?), GJ, bikin gila(menurut saia), nggak nyambung, berserta kawan-kawannya.

 **Pair** : SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu

Note : -tidak di anjurkan untuk Senpai yang mengerti dan paham tentang EYD

ENJOOOY~ ^_^

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

'Nggaknggaknggak... Gak. Mungkin. Ini pasti lelucon, lelucon! Gak mungkin boxerku berdarah ini— ini pasti ulah Kyuu-nii!'

Inner ku kemana-mana. Sumpah ye, bayangin deh ; kau cowok. Tulen. Dan pas bangun, kau udah disuguhi pemandangan merah horror,err... darah di boxer-mu. Dan pas kau treak-treak manggil nyokap dan panik nunjukin merah horror ini, nyokapmu cuma tertawa dan bilang "oh, ini normal kok, nak... namanya datang bulan..."

. . . .

APA ITU?! KALO ITU SIH NARU UDAH TAU, KAA-SAN! *nangis*

Puk.  
sesuatu nyentuh bahuku, dan aku langsung menoleh sambil masang 'help me' face dengan air mata menggantung di pelupuk.

"elu normal kok dek... ada kok, cowok berrahim—err...pria 'berdarah'" ucap Kyuu-nii dengan ekspresi sok perhatian, padahalnya tuh aku tau dianya samasekali nggak peduli sama hal beginian. Dengar itu, aku langsung mencelos. NORMAL DARIMANA SIH KYUU-NII?! Bisa aja kan, ini penyakit? Atau apa— santet dari orang lain mungkin? Lalu dari sekian banyak diagnosa, kenapa kau malah bilang 'rahim'?! Trus ada apa dengan penekanan itu?! 'pria berdarah' emangnya Naru pembunuh?!

"hueee" perkataan tadi malah membuat semuannya semekin seram.

Kyuu-nii mendengus, "Denger Ya, Naru! Elu itu tetep cowok, tapi bisa aja lu rupanya pengidep salahsatu sindrom.. err apa sih namanya—dibetkati rahim, dan harusnya itu istimewa!"

What?

"HU—

'God. That information doesn't make me happy at all.'

—AAAAAA" Jeritku sambil menahan nyeri membayangkan ada rahim di dalam perutku yang manly(?) ini, "APANYA YANG SPESIAL—HENTIKAN, KYU-NII!"

"Khekhekhe... Joke Nar..."

Kami-sama.. kalau dia bukan kakakku, entah hal jahat apa yang akan ku lakukan padanya.  
Aku cuma bisa merengut takut dan meraba-raba perut manlyku ini.

"Oya Naru," Kyuubi-nii merogoh kantong celananya, dan di wajahnya menunjukkan wajah iba "tadi Kushi—Kaa-san suruh kamu pakai ini—" memberikan barang itu ke aku.

Aku mencelos.  
Sekali lagi, aku mecelos pemirsa.

3 detik..

"Err... Nar?"

6 deti—

AKU HARUS PAKAI INI?!  
Ogah...  
OGAH MAK (OAQ)

Wajahku mengeras. Dengan otomatis aku mundur menjauhi Kyuu-nii dan bersiap lari—

"LANGKAHI DULU MAYATKU—"

.

.

*Skip adegan kejar-keajaran a'la Namikaze brothers*

.

.

Kalian tau?  
Benda apa yang lagi-terpaksa-ku pakai sekarang ini?  
Kalian pasti tau. *pundung*

"Biarkanlah Naru, toh biar kamu nggak repot nyuci boxer, pakai 'PEMBALUT' adalah salahsatu cara aman" ujarnya santai sambil ngelus-elus pipinya-akibat aegan ricuh tadi-  
"... risih.. *hiks*"  
"*senyum setan* khekhekhe shabar yak"

"*hiks* jahat..."

"pfft—Yuk capcus(?) ke mobil, Kaa-san udah nunggu. Kita priksa keadaanmu"

-SKIP TIME-

.

.

.

Intersex.  
itu adalah yang ku derita saat ini.  
seorang yang memiliki 'hormon aneh' dan menyebabkan organ reproduksi ganda. Aku ini lelaki tulen, tapi memiliki rahim, ovum, saluran—(a/n: kenapa jadi mbahas Biologi? -,-) dan masih sehat sempurna karena aku selalu menjaga badan indahku ini dari luar dan juga dala—#woi  
Dan parahnya tuh, hormon ini sudah diketahui oleh Tesangka yang tidak lain adalah OKAA-SAN ku sendirii *nangis* Kaa-san! Kenapa engkau tak bercerita tentang fenomena penting ini padaku sih? Pantas saja beliau tampak tenang saat kutunjukkan 'barang bukti' tadi!

Kaa-san memandang ekspresiku yang sedang tak bernyawa(?) mendengar penjelasan dari dokter sambil masang wajah sumringah. What? Kaa-san, seneng ya lihat anak kesayanganmu yang imut ini jantungan?

"—jadi selamat, nak! Kamu memiliki rahim!" ujar Iruka-sensei, dokter kepercayaan keluarga kami dengan ceria. Salah sensei! Bukan 'selamat'! berita ini bikin jantungan lho, serus dah!

"OH ini berita yang sempurna!" Kaa-san memulai, "sudah lama Kaa-san mau anak yang bisa melahirkan di keluarga kitaa~ akhirnyaa!"  
err—Kaa-san. Anakmu ini sekarang sedang menahan diri untuk gak menjedotkan diri ke tembok terdekat.

Aku melirik Kyuu-nii yang lagi nyender di tembok deket pintu, kami bertatapan sekilas, dan dengan tidak enaknya dia melempar pandangannya seolah berkata 'sorry Duren, not my problem'

Ck.  
Aku menggembungkan pipiku, menahan semua omelanku pada 'dunia'  
'Awas kau Kyuu-nii, gak bakalan ku penjemin X-box lagi.'

.

.

.

-SKIP TIME AGAIN~-

.

.

.

Kalian pasti nggak kebayang deh seorang pemuda pakai.. err pembalut.  
Duh...! Risih.. OI RISIH banget nih! Apalagi ada 'anu' yang menghalangi 'sesuatu'... ugh.

 **NORMAL POV**

Pemuda berambut pirang dan pemuda berambut jingga sedang duduk di meja belajar masing-masing. Kyuubi Namikaze, bukannya belajar atau apa, dia malah asik memainkan kotak canggihnya-entah sedang melihat apa-sambil mengunyah sesuatu dengan tak berperikebuahan, sementara adiknya Naruto Namikaze yang membolak-balik bukunya dan.. err tampak tak tenang. Gelisah, noleh sana, sini. Muter sana-sini. Gerak sana, gerak sini—

"kssk... kssruk.."

Dan setiap perubahan gerakan itu dilaterbelakangi oleh suara... err 'sesuatu' yang bergesekan dengan kulit.

"Njir Nar! Lu jangan gerak-gerak napa? " Kyuubi yang udah frustasi denger suara yang mengganggu nya melihat gambar cewek seksi(ups. Ketahuan)pun mulai sebel, "tuh, err... pembalut lu bikin berisik pas lu gerak..."

"I know nii, i KNOW" Naru mendadak sewot, "Suwer nii, Naru juga risih keles, pakai ini!" Naruto tiba-tiba mengipas-ngipas dirinya, "malah panas banget lagi! Ih, AC nyalain nii!"

Dan demi sempak Minato, Kyuubi baru pertamakali mellihat wajah kesewotan Naru yang notabene seorang pemuda manis. Bahkan AC yang dinyalakan saat ini sudah minus maksimal ; 12 Celcius! Kyuubi aja udah menggigil, tangan udah gatel mau mencet tombol off. 'Apa ini efek datang bulan?' inner Kyuubi horror. Kyuubi memandanginya terus, melupakan gambar-gambar yang ada di dalam _smartphone_ -nya.

"APA?"

Dengan begitu adegan tengok-mengengok tadi mereda... mereka memulai kembali aktifitas masing-masing dan hening... sampai Kyuubi terpikirkan sesuatu dan menjadi kepo—"Naru, Kaa-san mau anak perempuan—" tanpa sadar ia membangunkan—

"jadi lu bakal transgender?"

—membangunkan singa tidur.

"—SRAAK, BUGH!—"  
dan buku paket MTK melayang mengenai wajah tampan sang kakak "angay!"-sangking kagetnya ia sendiri salah sebut-

"BERISIK AH! AKU OGAH JADI CEWEK! AWAS KAU KYUU-NII! RAWR!"  
"DASAR ADEK DURHAKA LU—"

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan kakak-adek yang lagi bertempur disana, kita menuju kamar sang ibunda tercinta, Kushina.

"Minatooo! Sayang! Aku senang deh! Kita akhirnya punya anak yang bisa melahirkan di keluarga kita ini~~! Dan aku punya rencana Minato, bagaimana jika—" sedang asyik telfonan dengan Ayah dari Namikaze brothers, yang sedang berkerja di America, sementara sang Ayah yang bernama Minato hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah sambil meng-iba anak 'kuning'nya satu itu.

Aaah~ keluarga bahagia(?)

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **Jadi? Jadi?  
Gimana? Apakah fic ini pantas untuk mendapatkan part selanjutnya? GIMANA? *maksa* #DitendangReaders**

 **Trus, ni Fic emang nista kan? XD *ngakak guling2* yodah!**

 **Fyuh... Baiklah, jika kalian berkenan, silahkan tinggal jejak kalian di Review.  
Vill tunggu, VILL TUNGGU LHO *maksa lagi* #Dibakar**

 **RnR? :D**


	2. Chap 2

**a/n : Holaholla! ^^ Vill dateng lagi nih. Ngebut lho, banyak yang minta Vill ngebut sih :') kalo Vill sanggup ya Vill turutin, kalo enggak ya... *evilsmirk***

 **Sebelum itu, bolehkan Vill untuk menjawab review dari Readers-sama dulu yak!**

diana . makiah11 : iyaa wkwkwk, Vill seneng aja gitu bikin Naru ato Kyuubi apes *nista* #digigitKyuubi. Makasih Diana-san... Iyaa, ni udah update ini, enjoy yak ^^

Vilan616 : Hahahahak akhirnya humornya dapet *nangis haru* Sasuke bakal keluar di chap ini kok. Kyuubi? Hamil? *senyum setan* hmm, tetep baca lanjutannya deh biar tau XD #DirajangVilan-san

 **Dan untuk Readers-sama yang lain, makasih udah kasih Comment di Review dan semangat untuk Vill *nangis haru* *peluk readers***

 **Enjoooy~ ^^**

* * *

"Kushi—eh Kaa-san! Kami berangkat duluu" Kyuubi Namikaze melambaikan tangannya kepada ibunya tercinta yang sedang mengatarnya pergi di depan pintu.  
"Kaa-san, Naru pamit" Naruto Namikaze menyusul sambil mencium pipi ibundanya.

"Hati-hati, anak-anak...! Kyuubi, jangan ngebut! Kau lagi bawa adikmu, dan Adikmu lagi menstruasi!"

PFFFT  
"Kaa-san!"

Kyuubi menahan tawa nistanya, sementara Naruto yang sudah selesai protes ke ibunya dongkol.

"ugh...Jangan teriak begitu doong.. geezz" =_=

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

'IMPOSSIBLE'

 **Desclaimer :**

Punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama

 **Genre :**

Yaoi, comedy(gagal), comfort, family, Mpreg(nanti XD)

 **Rate :** T (Rate akan berubah sesuai selera(?) #plak)

 **Warning :** OOC, TYPO(?), GJ, BL, bikin gila(menurut saia), nggak nyambung, berserta kawan-kawannya.

 **Pair :** SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu

 **Note** : -tidak di anjurkan untuk Senpai yang mengerti dan paham tentang EYD

ENJOOOY~ ^_^

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian 'menakjubkan' sebelumnya, Naruto terus-menerus mengeluh sakit perut. Kushina meminta izin sakit dan membiarkan ia beristirahat di rumah untuk 3 hari.

Hari ini, Pemuda duren itu mulai kembali berangkat sekolah. Naruto biasanya pergi sendiri ke sekolah dengan motor kesayangannya. Kyuubi juga begitu. Tapi karena Naru merengek 'tak bisa membuka kakinya terlalu lebar' akhirnya Kyuubi menawarkan diri untuk mengantar jemputnya selama satu minggu. Sekali-kali ia berbuat baik sama adik imutnya kan? Akhirnya, disinilah mereka. Berdua di dalam mobil dengan Kyuubi yang menyupir, memainkan lagu EDM dan sibuk menyanyi, sedangkan Naruto sibuk mengoreksi tasnya... mendadak ia terdiam.

"Nggak mungkin Kyuu-nii..." Naru memanggilnya. Aura gelap menyelimutinya.  
"hm...?" Kyuubi menoleh.

"Gawat, perasaan Naru udah masukin..."  
"Apaan?" Kyuubi mengecilkan volume musiknya.

"...Naru lupa bawa 'Roti'"  
"ANJIR"  
"GAWAAT KYUU-NII... AYO KE MARKET BENTAAR"

Akhirnya mereka mampir ke Alfimart... Mereka yang awalnya hanya ingin beli xxxx(note: merek pembalut :v *author di bakar readers*), malah kebablas dan beli camilan, serta minuman yang nggak perlu.

. . . .

Keluarnya dari sana... Kyuubi melihat jam tangannya dan terpaku.  
Naruto yang melihat sikap kakaknya, heran dan bertanya, "Kenapa Kyuu-nii?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuubi malah tergesa-gesa membuka kunci mobil dan masuk kedalamnya, diikuti Naruto yang spontan masuk ke dalam mobil.  
'kenapa nih Kyuu-nii kesurupan?' inner Naru ikutan panik.

"pakai seatbelt mu, Kuning—"

Naruto langsung menuruti perintah Kyuubi,

"Jangan bilang Kaa-san."  
"huh?"  
"KITA NGEBUT!"

Kyuubi langsung tancap gas, sehingga membuat suara ban mendecit maju serta jantung Naruto yang nyaris copot.  
Terngiang suara ibunya berkata _'Kyuubi..., kau jangan ngebut. Kau lagi bawa adikmu..._ ' dengan efect _fade_ dan wajah Kushina yang lagi tersenyum manis,

Membayangkan itu Kyuubi merinding, 'ya tuhan... jangan biarkan ibuku tercinta yang kuatnya warrbyazah itu tau' ringisnya dalam hati.

Lalu mobil kebanggaan yang melaju kencang itu akan melewati tikungan. Naruto menatap horror tuh tikungan, ia bener-bener bakalan sakit jantung.

"KYU-NIIIIIIEEE!"  
"mau bagaimana lagi Nar! TINGGAL 5 MENIT LAGI KITA TELAT SEKOLAH." Dan Kyuubi membanting setirnya.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

"Untung..."  
Naruto keluar dari mobil sakti itu dengan lemas, baju berantakan, almamater hitamnya yang melorot, rambut pirangnya yang acak-semakin acak, kacamata-yang biasanya dipakai pas hanya sekolah-nya miring.  
"Untung aku selamat..." wajahnya pucat, kaki gemetaran, dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Fyuuuh... kita sampai Nar! Dalam 3 menit aja!" Kyuubi berkacak pinggang, memasang wajah rubahnya. Tampak puas dan bangga, ia mengambil tas Naruto dan tasnya di kursi belakang, "nanti kalau udah selesai sekolah, sms nii. Nii cabut dulu. Nih"

Naru menerima tasnya dan melihat kakaknya berjalan menjauhinya dengan pandangan lemas. 'terkadang aku heran dia bisa selamat setelah berapakali ngebut seperti itu...' innernya sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan ke dalam kelas, ia dipandangi. Dipandangi oleh orang-orang.  
well, sebenarnya ia emang sering jadi pusat perhatian orang dan tak jarang ia di pandangi kagum seperti sekarang karena keluarganya. Keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga terpandang. Terlebih jika ke-2 anaknya memiliki paras yang tampan serta otak yang encer. Tapi sekarang beda, dulu yang memandangnya lebih banyak kaum hawa, tapi kenapa sekarang kaum adam juga pada ikutan? Kan aneh.

Naruto yang merasakan kehanjalan ini lebih memilih untuk tak menghiraukannya, ia berjalan dengan senyman khasnya, menyapa orang-orang yang menyapanya. Tapi, ia tak sadar bahwa hari ini ia tampak berbeda dan mempesona! Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu ya? Err... pakaian? yang dipakai saat ini adalah seragam sekolah dan sepatu sekolah, bukan. Rambut? Malah lebih berantakan akibat ngebut tadi, bukan. Senyuman? Memang mempesona sih, tapi bukan. Err... gimana ya? Tak bisa di definisikan. Mungkin.. kesan atau auranya.. Auranya berubah jadi cerah dan wajahnya! Wajahnya terlihat lebih manis. Membuatnya terkesan lebih... CANTIK!  
Semua orang yang berpa-pasan dengannya akan berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kearahnya. Aneh.

Bahkan Naruto sadar bahwa semua orang menatapnya, membuatnya groggy dan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia tak melihat ke depan, ia hanya melihat dimana kakinya akan melangkah, sampai—

BUGH  
Naruto menabrak seseorang, buku yang di bawa seseorang itu terjatuh.

"ah, maaf!" secepatnya ia melihat arah depannya—

"Ck. Dobe." Orang itu menunduk, mengambil bukunya yang jatuh.

'Oh, God. Kenapa ku harus ketemu dengannya sekarang' wajah panik Nruto langsung menghilang, "Sasuke..."

Pemuda itu memakai seragam + almamater sekolahnya. Entah kenapa seragam itu tampak berkelas dan elegan jika ia yang memakainya. Wajah tampan juga mata yang tajam namun memikat. Warna kulitnya yang putih pucat, serta bentuk badanya yang PAS dan tinggi. Benar-benar menggiurkan bagi para wanita dan meng-iri-kan(?) kaum adam-Bahkan Naruto sendiri iri dengan tinggi pemuda itu-.

"Kau tau peraturan tak boleh berlari di koridor bukan? Dobe." Ucap orang itu dengan suara khasnya. Uciha Sasuke. Rival Naruto sejak smp, ya.. SEJAK SMP. Entah kenapa ia dan Sasuke selalu satu sekolahan setelah bertemu 5 tahun lalu! Dan ia akan selalu membuat Naruto naik darah dan stress.

Sasuke menoleh dengan tatapan datar miliknya, meliaht Naruto yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Tak disangka Naruto, Sasuke melebarkan kedua matanya, terlihat kaget dan spontan mundur selangkah darinya. Ia langsung buang muka dan refleks menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. Seakan keberadaan Naruto didekatnya membuatnya... jiji?

Melihat itu, Naruto yang awalnya mau protes dan lawan balik Sasuke, malah merasakan sakit di dadanya. Eh kenapa ya?  
'ah... kenapa hatiku..., sakit?' innernya menelan ludah, 'Ah! Jangan-jangan ini reaksi lambat akibat dari Kyuu-nii ngebut!'

"udah ya, aku nggak peduli dengan mu. Teme." Dengan begitu Naruto pergi duluan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam disana.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya di wajahnya dan menunjukkan wajah tampannya yang sedikit dihiasi semburat pink. Ia bersyukur bahwa koridor saat ini sedang sepi.  
Ia menelan ludahnya, "... kenapa Dobe terlihat lebih adorable dari sebelumnya?"

Lalu ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. "Kalau terus-terusan begini...—" ia berhenti mengacau rambutnya, tatapannya dingin dan mengancam "—akan banyak serangga yang mendekatinya."

Ia menyibak rambutnya, dan mengambil nafas panjang lalu membuangnya pelan.  
"*sigh*... kalau begitu Aku terpaksa akan menjaga ekstra dirinya." Wajahnya sudah kembali normal-datar-, dengan begitu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas X.A satu kelas dengan Rivalnya itu.

OOOOoooohhh... Ada apakah dengan tokoh tampan idola wanita kita satu ini? Trus kenapa Naruto sedih pas ngelihat sikap dingin Sasuke? Fufufu... *senyum setan* trus, apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke ya? :v

 **TBC**

 **a/n : Yaaaaak! *heboh* bagaimana? :")**

 ***senyum*. . . . . . (Vill speechless dan tak tau harus ngomong apa) . . . . ini nistanya kurang kan yak?**

 **Baiklah Readers-sama, jika berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda di kolom Review~  
Saran dan kritiknya juga kalau bersediaa XD**

 **Vill nggak yakin bisa ngebut lagi, tapi Vill usahain deh XD**

 **RnR?**


	3. Chap 3

**Hola!**

 **Gomen, gomen... Vil ketelatan (banget) untuk update *bow bow*  
Tapi beneran dah! Vil nggak niat untuk telat update! (TT^TT) Vil Cuma di kekang untuk ujian kemarin... *pundung*  
Sebagai permintaan maaf, Vil panjangin nih Wordsnya :") Tapi maaf, Fluff masih belum di temukan disini (masih humor).**

 **Baiklah! Sebelum memulai, izinkan Vil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Readers-sama :D**

 _ **URuRuBaek**_ : hahahah XD err.., sayanganya Itachi belum muncul di chap ini *bow* tapi bakal vil munculin kok! Tenang :v *panik* makasih dukungannya :D

 ** _michhazz_ : ** Iyaa XD ini semua berawal dari Naruto Mens (lol) *ngakak guling2* eh? Typo ya? Soalnya Vil selalu pakai 'Uciha' lho *panik* makasih dukungannya ^_^ nggak apa-apa cerewet kok, bikin semangat soalnya XD AC 12 c itu ada kok :D ac dirumah Vil sampai 10 soalnya.

 _ **Luky khairunnisa ruki**_ : makasih dukungannya ^_^ 'tembus'? *senyum setan* segitu inginyakah kamu melihat Naru tembus, huh? *nista*#DigaplokLuky-san

 _ **Vilan616** _ : adegan ranjang? *pasang wajah penuh makna* *senyum setan* itu... tentu saja. Tapi nanti. HAHAHAHA *nista* #DisateVilan-san

 _ **Habibah794**_ : Kyuubi? Kena? Nggak bisa XD secara Kyuubi itu nggak peka sama yang begituan(romantic stuff)! Dia mah 100% stright sebelum kenal Itachi *senyum penuh makna* hanya Itachi yang bisa membuatnya belok, *devil smirk* HA HA HA#DigigitKyubi

 **Dan untuk Readers-sama yang lain, makasih udah kasih Comment di Review dan semangat untuk Vill *nangis haru* *peluk readers* Vil bakal usahain untuk Update rutin dah! :")**

 **Okee. Readers-sama!  
Enjooy~ ^_^**

 _NARUTO POV_

Aku berjalan dengan tempo cepat.  
Dengan lincah aku melewati koridor-koridor serta individu-individu di sekolahku yang luas ini.  
Rasa sakit perut dan risih di bagian bawah tak ku hiraukan. Coret—

Aku sebenarnya berdoa dalam hati—  
'semoga anu-nya nggak 'miring' dan bocor...' sambil memasang wajah pilu.

'rupanya jadi perempuan itu nggak enak, kaa-san! TT^TT'

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

'IMPOSSIBLE'

 **Desclaimer :**

Punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama

 **Genre :**

Yaoi, comedy(gagal), comfort, family, Mpreg(nanti XD)

 **Rate** : T (Rate akan berubah sesuai selera(?) #plak)

 **Warning :** OOC, TYPO(?), GJ, Nista, nista, bikin gila(menurut saia), nggak nyambung, nista, berserta kawan-kawannya.

 **Pair** : SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu(belum muncul)

 **Note** : -tidak di anjurkan untuk Senpai yang mengerti dan paham tentang EYD

ENJOOOY~ ^_^

.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di depan kelasku, X.A sambil terengah-engah. Mencoba mengambil kembali oksigenku yang ku keluarkan tadi. Keringat yang jatuh dari dahi ku lap dengan saputangan-yang entah kenapa Kyuu-ni dan Kaa-san ngotot suruh bawa-dari saku ku. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya.

"-seergh-"  
Aku membuka pintu geser kelasku.

"Selamat pagi, minna"

Kelas langsung sepi. Semua terdiam sambil melotot ke arahku. Kenapa sih?  
Aku berdehem dan-sepertinya- menyadarkan mereka dari acara pandang memandang tadi.

"Kyaaa Naruto-kun udah dateng!"  
"Naruto-kun! Gimana sakitnya?!"  
"udah sembuhkan?"  
"kok bisa sakit sih?!"  
"Jangan buat kami cemas, baka!"

Aku segera dihujani oleh ucapan 'selamat datang' yang aneh versi mereka. Anak perempuan lain yang dari kelas tetangga juga mendadak ramai di luar kelas, 'menyapa'ku dari luar jendela. Aku memasang cengiran khasku dan menuju bangku-ku, dan entah kenapa perempuan-perempuan kelasku ikutan menggeromboliku.

Tapi tunggu dulu— kenapa teman satu kelasku yang laki-laki pada terdiam lihatin aku? Biasanya mereka enjoy dan ikutan heboh untuk candaan. Uhm...Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?

Aku langsung melepas kacamataku dan mengusap wajahku dengan saputangan tadi lalu memasang kembali kacamata itu. Berharap 'segala keganjilan' di wajahku ikutan terusap. Nihil. Mereka masih menatapiku seakan ku makhluk gaib!

'Eeh..?! kenapa?' innerku panik walau tampang di wajahku masih melengkungkan senyum. Sapu tangan tadi kuusap-usapkan di pipi kanan dan kiriku, lalu beralih pada seragamku.

Aku memperhatikan penampakan(?) ku.

'Hmm normal kok. masih memakai seragam sekolah, dan kacamata.' Aku kembali melirik mereka, 'Tapi kenapa—eh, Hei! KENAPA WAJAH MEREKA MEMERAH SEMUA?' innerku panik plus plus, wajah senyumku-yang sedikit dipaksakan-langsung berubah shock, megap-megap gimana gitu. 'mereka demam berjamaah?'

Teman sekelasku yang memerah itu-laki-laki juga- langsung melemparkan pandangan mereka. Mendadak kelas jadi sepi. Sumpah. Ada apa dengan hari ini?!

"err.., kalian nggak apa-apa?" tanyaku cem—

"KAMI NGGAK PAPA KOK/NARUTO-KUN" spontan mereka semua kompak menjawab pertanyaanku, membuatku terlonjak kebelakang karena volume suaranya yang nggak selo. Aku Speechless.

WHAT HAPPEND. DEAR. GOD.

Tiba-tiba dari luar kelas terdengar suara gaduh gadis-gadis yang histeris.

"-seergh-"  
Pintu kelas terbuka lagi, menampilkan seorang yang paling ku hindari di sekolah ini. Wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu melihat sekeliling. Gadis-gadis satu kelas yang mengerumuniku tadi langsung berpaling satu-satu, meninggalkan separuhnya disini.

"Sasuke-kun, tumben terlambat?" tanya salahsatu penggemarnya.

"hn"

'Sumpah ya. Jawaban macam apa itu?' innerku masih bertanya, sweatdrop.

 _NORMAL POV_

Kegaduhan mulai terdengar lagi di kelas X.A setelah pemuda bermata onyx masuk kedalamnya.  
Pemuda bersurai kuning sibuk menyusun bukunya setelah berhasil bebas dari kerumunan gadis-gadis. Lalu tiba-tiba secara bergantian 4 orang pemuda mengerumuni Naruto... Naruto bingung. Ia mendangak dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memasang pose ' _what?_ '

Deg.

'a-anjir, imutnya,' inner 4 pemuda itu berbarengan tanpa sadar, menelan ludah mereka. Sasuke yang-daritadi-diam-diam memperhatikannya langsung salah tingkah dan nyaris tersandung bangkunya sendiri. Ia memasang wajah datar tapi percayalah, ia sangat cemas kalau-kalau ada yang 'mendembak' Naruto saat ini.

"ada apa?" tanya Naruto ramah.  
"em, tidak.. kami hanya... kau tau, err.. hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana kabarmu..." jawab salahsatu temannya itu gugup, yang lainnya memerah, menggaruk leher yang tak gatal sama sekali dan meng iyakan.

"eh?" Naruto tertawa garing, kenapa semuanya jadi aneh gini sih, seriously,

"udah mendingan kok... kemarin aku hanya...—err..." Naruto menjeda, ia tampak sekali sedang berpikir mencari alasan yang tepat, "demam. Yak, demam kok. hahaha" tawanya senatural mungkin-yang hasilnya malah gagal-,

Lah, gak mungkin kan jawab jujur dengan santai seperti _'udah mendingan nih, kemarin barusan pertamakali ngalemin haid soalnya'_ dan mengkagetkan seluruh warga kelas sehingga menjadi bahan untuk anak-anak newspaper club dan menjualbelikan koran mereka sehingga satu sekolah pada tau kalau, dia si Naruto Namikaze, keturunan dari Namikaze yang berwajah tampan adalah salahsatu pemuda pengidap sindrom unik yang sangat jarang di temukan dunia, yaitu berkelamin ganda yang gendernya masih dipertanyakan dan esoknya berita ini bakal menyebar luas di masyarakat dan banyak entertainment yang akan mengundang dirinya ke dalam acara 'aneh tapi nyat'—#Dibekep  
oke, Naruto. Kau terlalu banyak berpikir.

"oh baguslah..." dan bersyukurlah Nar, atas kegugupan mereka, mereka mau menerima alasan mu yang terlihat nggak meyakinkan dan gak jelas itu.

"Nar, itu kau?" suara dari depan kelas memanggilnya, Naruto menyari asal suara. Ia langsung tersenyum lebar(yang langsung membuat pemuda-pemuda disekelilingnya lumer+Sasuke yang langsung sibuk menutupi wajah nya) ke—

"Kiba! Gaara!"

—ketika ia melihat kedua teman baiknya itu.

Kiba, Pemuda bersurai coklat jabrik dengan tanda lahir segitiga di pipi yang jika tersenyum akan membuatnya terkesan imut, juga kacamatanya yang berwarna coklat. Dan satunya Gaara, Pemuda bersurai Merah yang memiliki wajah datar, serta tulisan 'Ai' di jidatnya dan pelit ekspresi tapi terkesan cantik, bersama dengan kacamatanya yang menggantung di wajahnya. Mereka ber-2 langsung masuk ke dalam kelas untuk menghampiri pemuda duren itu.

Mendengar ke-2 nama itu, 4 pemuda yang menggeromboli Naruto tadi menyingkir satu persatu dengan wajah pucat. Kenapa? Karena Naruto, jika berkumpul dengan ke-2 pemuda itu. Maka ia akan berubah secara drastis. Bukan Naruto-si-cowok-kalem lagi, tapi menjadi Naruto-happy-go-lucky yang berisik, serta Status ke-2 pemuda itu sangat ditakuti satu kelas Naruto akibat 3 hari yang lalu.

 ** _Flashback ON_**  
—3 hari yang lalu—

"Kiba, kau jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Sejak tadi kau menyenggol seseorang dan aku yang akan meminta maaf tau!"  
"hehehe sorry Gaa! Gue kebelet(?) nunjukin game baru ini ke Naru sih."

2 pemuda berambut merah dan coklat jabrik ini berjalan cepat karena yang berambut merah sedang mengikuti langkah pemuda satunya yang kalau jalan nggak pernah selo seperti overdosis.

Nah... mereka ber-2 sudah sampai di depan kelas X.A.

"Permisi, apa Naruto nya ada?" Tanya Gaara sopan kepada gadis yang hendak masuk ke dalam kelas. Kiba yang di sebelahnya tak bisa diam dan memutuskan untuk loncat-loncat kecil bagaikan anak kelebihan gula(?).

"Naruto-kun? Ah, tadi Kakashi-sensei memberitakan ke kita kalau Naruto-kun tak akan masuk hari ini. Ia sakit." Jawab gadis itu.

Kiba kecewa, wajahnya berubah seperti anak anjing yang tertindas. Gaara yang melihat itu, bersweatdrop, "sudahlah Kiba, kita datangi saja ia di rumahnya..." Kiba langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat. Lalu mereka berniat meninggalkan kelas itu—

"Naruto-'kun'..? Heh"

Dan langkah kaki mereka pun terhenti. Suara itu bukanlah nada yang _friendly_ , itu adalah nada mengejek. Gaara melirik asal suara, 4 orang laki-laki yang duduk dipojok kelas.

"Apa maksud mereka Naruto-'chan'? Dengan wajah seperti itu mana bisa di sebut pemuda!"  
"Walau begitu, ia masih banyak disukai wanita. Pasti ia hanya mengandalkan uang keluarganya untuk mendapatkan cewek, Hahahaha"  
"hei—kalian keterlaluan."  
"Biarkan saja, toh orangnya juga nggak ada."  
"Kalian—"

"-BRAK-" Kiba memukul meja di samping ke-4 pemuda itu. Ke-4 pemuda itu terlonjak dan menatap Kiba kaget.  
"Heeey," mengeluarkan senyuman manis-eh senyuman setannya, "ada apa dengan pemuda cantik, huh?" Suaranya rendah membahayakan dan tatapannya sangatlah tidak enak, sementara Gaara melipat kacamatanya, memasukkannya ke dalam saku dan berdiri disamping Kiba, memandangi ke-4 pemuda itu dengan pandangan _'kalian berteriak, tamat.'_

Mereka marah. Err... lebih tepatnya murka. Sahabat mana sih yang nggak bakal murka jika sahabatnya dibicarakan di belakang? Terlebih mereka juga tersindir, secara, mereka itukan juga _cowok cantik._

"m-memangkan? Kalian juga berpikir begitu kan?!" Pemuda yang mengawali ejekan tadi berusaha membela diri.

"heh..." Gaara tertawa meremehkan "memang ya, orang yang iri itu...menjijikkan. Pecundang. Memalukan" Wajahnya yang biasanya tenang, berubah. Senyumannya lebar dan miring, senyumang mengejek. Membuat ke-4 pemuda tadi terprovokasi.

"Su-sudahlah kalian, kita bubar saja..." kata salahsatu pemuda itu, pemuda yang sejak tadi mencoba untuk mendiamkan mereka. Tapi tak dihiraukan oleh yang lain dan mungkin karena emosi, ia didorong. Gaara yang gesit langsung menangkap pemuda itu sebelum ia terjatuh. "aww..." ia memasang senyum itu lagi, "teman macam apa itu, mendorong temannya sendiri. Heh, dasar pecundang."

"Bangs*t!" salahsatu pemuda itu melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Gaara, yang langsung di hindari Gaara dengan cepat. Mengikuti klub beladiri rupanya tak sia-sia.  
Gagal, pemuda tadi melayangkan tinjunya lagi ke arahnya, tapi—

BUGH.

—tapi tinjuan Kiba sudah lebih dulu mendarat di pipi pemuda itu, pemuda itu mudur dan mengerang. Siapa sih yang nggak sakit setelah di tinju? Di tinju oleh petinju pula! (note : Kiba ikut Klub boxing dan pernah menjadi atlet tinju)

Yang lain menatap Kiba horror(minus Gaara), Gadis-gadis kela X.A heboh menjerit dan keluar kelas, sementara pemuda yang lain keluar kelas dan memilih untuk menonton lewat jendela kelas-minus Sasuke yang masih dengan tenang duduk di bangkunya, memasang earphone sambil menonton-.

"Jadi?" Gaara berjalan menuju 2 pemuda yang masih sehat wal-afiat itu, "kalian pikir, cowok cantik itu lemah, huh?" ucapnya, mengganti ekspressinga menjadi ekspresi cowo manis. Kiba mengangkat kerah pemuda yang ditinjunya, "Jika Naruto sakit hati katika ia mendengar ini, _awas saja kalian_." Bisiknya mengancam, suasana yang mencekam membuat ke-4 pemuda itu mendengar bisikan Kiba.

Kiba melepas kerah pemuda yang gemetaran di tangannya itu.

"Yak!" Cengirnya ceria, "Gitu aja kok, jangan menilai orang dari covernya yak!"  
Gaara memasang wajah lembutnya lagi, "jangan iri-iri lagi" tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan. Mereka ber-2 berlagak normal, seperti kejadian sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi. Dan itu yang membuat semua orang merasa ngeri.

Sebelum keluar kelas, Gaara berhenti, "Oh ya, asalkalian tau, Naruto punya bela diri yang lebih baik dari kita. Jangan buat ia marah, permisi~" dan ia melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar kelas. Membayangkan Naruto yang mereka kenal, si kalem dan imut + manis yang rupanya bagaikan hewan buas di dalamya membuat mereka terhenyak.

'Oh. My. Lord. Memang nggak bisa menilai seseorang dari covernya ya' inner mereka-4 pemuda dan pemuda-pemuda yang menonton aksi ini-horror.

.

.

.

Disaat Kiba dan Gaara keluar kelas, Sasuke menyusul dan mendahului mereka sambil berbisik, dan membuat mereka terpaku.

"Well done, i owe you."

Sambil memasang senyuman miringnya yang membuatnya terkesan... kejam.

 ** _Flashback OFF_**

"Oh, Hey Sasuke!" Kiba menyapa Sasuke yang-masih-sedang mengawasi Naruto, Ia menoleh dan mengangguk.

Mendengar sahabatnya menyapa rivalnya itu, Naruto tersentak 'wait, wha-?' menggembungkan pipinya. Cemburu. 'Oh, gitu? Jadi selama aku nggak masuk, mereka jadi teman, huh?' innernya nggak terima.

"Naru?" Gaara duduk di bangku depan bangku Naruto. Naruto memasang pose cemberut dan melemparkan pandangannya. "Oke, fine Gaara. FINE"

'... eeh, ni duren kesambet apaan sih...' inner Gaara Sweatdrop. Kiba yang nggak sadar masih mengoceh riang gembira di samping Naruto.

.

.

.

 _ **[ Waktu Istirahat Siang ]**_

"kau kemarin sakit apaan sih Naaar?" Kiba menguap lebar hingga kacamatanya melorot ke pangkal hidungnya,  
"tumben tanpa kabar, biasanya pas sakit kan kau ngabarin kami dulu." Gaara menatapnya intens sambil mengaduk susu strawberrynya.  
"... err itu..."

Ups.  
Naruto lupa. Ia melupakan alasan untuk ke-2 sahabat yang tak pernah bisa ia bohongi ini. Wajahnya mengeras.

gawat.  
gawat...  
'GASWAAT'

"um,..! Kalian tau, aku—." Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri—"haus! Aku ke—"

DEG.

dan memutus kata-katanya bersamaan dengan rasa-rasa 'deras' di bagian bawah tubuhnya saat ini.

'—KAA-SAN SELUNCURAAN!(?)' innernya berteriak asal, histeris setelah merasakan agony seorang wanita ketika berdiri secara tiba-tiba disaat halangan... err mengalir deras... iykwim lah (a/n: *nista*)

Ia menutup rapat matanya dan spontan menjatuhkan diri di kursinya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sekarang terasa ngilu.  
Melihat ekspressi Naruto, Ke 2 pemuda di sekitarnya langsung panik, "Naar?!" "Kau kenapa?!"

'OHKAMI-SAMA!KYUU-NII!KAA-SAN!' ia sibuk memanggil balabantuannya dalam hati berharap salahsatu dari mereka muncul dan membawanya teleport. Naruto mengerang pelan. '...Aku akan merasakan 'tembus' di sekolah untuk pertamakalinya...' innernya pilu.

'aku harus.. ganti...'

"Kiba... tolong ambil..., tas" bisiknya tapi cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh ke-2 pemuda itu.  
"Hah? Kau ke UKS!" Kiba tak menghiraukan permintaan tolong Naru.  
"Nggak! ... serius.., Kiba Tas ku... toilet"erang Naruto. Kringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"! Kau—"  
"Kiba! Lakukan saja, aku bawa dia ke toilet. Temui kami di toilet" Gaara mengangguk dangan wajah mengeras.

Kiba berdiri dan berlari menuju kelas Naruto.  
"Nar... kuat jalan?" dengan sikap tenangnya ia mulai membopong Naruto ke Toilet.

.

.

.

Ke 2 pemuda manis berrambut merah dan coklat itu berdiri didepan pintu toilet. Menunggu salahsatu temannya yang berada di dalam toilet itu. Dengan memasang wajah kaku dan keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis mereka melipat kedua tangan di dada dan berusaha menutupi simbol yang ada di depan pinu toilet... simbol wanita.

Yup, toilet wanita.

"Gaa, kenapa kau bawa Naru ke Toilet cewek sih?" Bisik Kiba sambil memasang wajah hopeless.  
"iya.., aku tadi panik dan langsung mendorongnya masuk ke dalam..." balas Gaara sambil memijid pelipisnya.

Kiba memebuat gerakan seakan sedang membasuh mukanya. Gaara menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya nggak gatal sama sekali.  
"sorry Nar..." Keduanya menghela nafas berat.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well?  
Puaskah? Apa belom puas? *nangis termehekmehek*  
Kok Vil nggak pernah dapet timing untuk adegan Fluffnya ya? *pundung* Kadang Vil sendiri bertanya "Kapan Fluffnya datang, KAPAN?!" *gigit kertas sketsa***

 **Yah.. Vil masih mengharapkan saran dan kesan bahkan kritik dari kalian semua, Readers-sama :")**

 **Jika ada yang berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review :D**

 **Terimakasih sudah membacaa! XD**

 **RnR?**


	4. Chap 4

**Welcome, welcome ^_^**

 **Chapter 4 sudah Up karena Vil ngebut lagi.  
Terimakasih sudah Comment, Mengkritik dan memberikan Support ke Vil walau Vil sendiri sadar kalau karya-karya Vil itu abal semua *nangis haru* Vil sayang kaliaaan! XD**

 **Baiklah, karena di chap sebelumnya tidak ada yang bertanya, mari kita Capcus(?)!**

 **Happy Reading, Readers-sama! :D**

* * *

"Hei, Naruto-kun dibawa ke UKS lho."  
"Serius?! Dia sakit apa?"  
"iya, katanya sih perutnya sakit banget-banget!"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, menajamkan indra pendengarannya—

"Ah nooo! Kasihann—"

Mata Sasuke melebar—

'...Naruto... sakit?' Sasuke shock.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

'IMPOSSIBLE'

 **Desclaimer :**

Punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama

 **Genre :**

Yaoi, comedy(gagal), comfort, family, Mpreg(nanti XD)

 **Rate** : T (Rate akan berubah sesuai selera(?) #plak)

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO(?), GJ, bikin gila(menurut saia), nggak nyambung, berserta kawan-kawannya.

 **Pair** : SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu(belum)

 **Warning** : -tidak di anjurkan untuk Senpai yang mengerti dan paham tentang EYD  
-Fic ini bergenre Comedy dan bersifat Santai. Bahasa Bebas.

ENJOOOY~ ^_^

.

.

.

.

'AAAAAH'

Pemuda berambut duren, kuning berkacamata dengan tanda lahir 3 garis di pipinya itu meringkuk di ranjang UKS yang sepi.

'AAAAAH' lagi, ia mengulangi teriakan pilunya dalam hati,  
'MALU MEN! MALU!' Innernya sambil berguling-guling penuh nafsu diatas ranjang itu.

Flashback ON

Pemuda duren dengan wajah manis membuka pintu toilet dengan wajah memerah dan menunduk. Ke-2 tangannya memeluk tas ranselnya.

"Naru? Gimana? Udah mendingan?" Kedua teman dekatnya langsung menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan, "Kau sakit apa? Mau langsung pulang?"

Oh God. No...

'Kalau ditanya udah mendingan atau belom sih, udah... tapi kan emang dari awalnya aku nggak sakit,' Naruto nelen ludah, 'Kalau mereka berdua yang ngantar aku pulang, yang ada Kaa-san langsung menceritakan semuanya tentang syndrom saktiku ini...' innernya pilu, 'terpaksa harus masuk UKS dulu, tapi apa alasannya?!'  
Ia berpikir keras agar bisa mengecoh ke 2 kawannya ini,

Akting.

'Akting adalah salah satu cara yang bagus kayaknya...' Naruto menelan ludahnya lagi.

Tapi...  
apa bisa?

Bisa nggak ya?

...Yasudahlah,

YOLO~

"Sa...t" Naruto berbisik, membuat ke 2 objek itu tak begitu mendengar alasan pemuda duren itu.  
"Aa?"

"sakit..."

Tes, tes, "*hiks*"

Ke-2 temannya itu langsung melengo.

"Perutku...—" Butiran kecil jatuh dari ke-2 pelupuk indahnya yang tertutup rapat,

"—akit~!" ujarnya dengan nada oh so not cute-tapi sebenarnya cute-sambil sesugukan. Membuat Gaara dan Kiba cengo, wajah mereka terkena sinar keimutan Naruto yang tiba-tiba bersinar dengan _holy_ _sound_ sebagai backsound.

Lalu mendadak sunyi...

...

Naruto keringet dingin, '... Mamam, apa Akting tadi gagal? Gagal?! Kyaaa! Anjay, ANJAY! Harus mikirin cara lain—' udah jerit-jerit dalem ati, matanya memelototi lantai wc.

"err," Gaara, sudah sadar duluan dari acara cengo-menyengo dengan Kiba, membuka suara "UKS aja kalo gitu?".

Ding!

'Perfect-o!'

"Ano,..."

Suara panggilan tadi menyadarkan ke-3 pemuda itu. Mereka baru sadar kalau banyak siswa-siswi yang melewati koridor itu sambil menatap mereka ber-3, cekikikan. Uhm, kenapa ya?

Seorang gadis-yang memanggil mereka tadi-dengan perawakan kecil datang dan menunjuk pintu toilet, "Kalian sedang apa ber-3 disini?"  
"Kalian... bukan orang, mesum kan?" lanjut gadis itu takut-takut.

Mesum?  
Kenapa mesum?

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya gak ngerti, sementara Kiba dan Gaara sedikit terlonjak dan mendadak memucat.

"err, Kenapa Naruto-kun ada di dalam toilet? Inikan toilet cewek,"

Eh.

Eh..?

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto melihat simbol di pintu toilet. Gaara dan Kiba salah tingkah dan mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu kepada gadis itu, tapi Naruto tak memperdulikan itu karena ia sekarang sedang melihat—

Simbol pink dan tulisan ;

 **TOILET WANITA.**

Suara gadis tadi tengiang di kepalanya,

'inikan toilet cewek'

'toilet cewek'

'cewek'

Lalu ia teringat suara kakaknya yang bertanya _'jadi lu bakal transgender?'_

'SIALAN KAU KYUU-NII, KU OGAH JADI CEWEEEEEK' amuknya dalam hati. Rupanya ia masih kesal dengan saran-atau pertanyaan-gak bermutu dari Kyuubi, 'Kenapa aku mendadak keinget sama saran gak jelas kakakku, oh kami-samaaa?!' innernya mewek, kakinya mendadak lemas dan ia terduduk lunglai.

Nggak kuat dengan pandangan siswa/i yang memandanginya sambil tertawa.

'MALU Njiiir'

FLASHBACK OFF

'Udah nahan malu karena 'tembus', malu akhibat akting garing..., sekarang karena salah masuk toilet?!' inner Naruto masih sambil berguling. Sekarang Naruto merasakan dirinya sperti pepatah _sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga_.  
Tangga! Tangga, pergilah! (TT^TT)

Ia membuang nafas panjang—  
"Aaah- Hayati rela dikubur dirawa-rawa maz~!" ucapnya asal.

" ... kau serius?"

EH. Suara ini—

Naruto menoleh spontan ke arah suara,

"Sasuke!"

"hn"

'Amboy, anjir, ni cowok ganteng saingan ku ngapain dimari?!' Inner Naruto kaget bukan main 'ketuk pintu dulu kenapa seh?! Susah kale!'

"...jangan salah sangka, aku kemari sebagai perwakilan sekelas untuk mengecek keadaanmu" Sasuke memasang wajah datar, memandangi Naruto yang masih meringkuk di ranjang, arrogant.

Kata-kata itu membuat Naruto yang dari awal udah PMS, jadi bete(?) dan kesel sendiri, 'Hah? Emang aku ngarep kau dateng Sas? PD lu!'

"oh. Gitu? Udah lihat kan? Gih sana pergi. Teme." Ucapnya, menggembungkan pipinya sambil membalikkan diri, menghadap tembok.  
"Hn, dobe."

Tuk.

'Huh? Apaan tuh?' Naruto berbalik, melihat Sasuke meletakkan minuman botol berwarna kuning ke-emasan, "hm?"

Lalu Sasuke mendekat, sedikit menunduk untuk menjajarkan dirinya dengan Naruto, mengulurkan tangannya ke depan kepala dan menempatkan jari-jemari slendernya di dahi pemuda duren itu. Naruto terpaku, melihat wajah tampan nan halus sang rival di depannya serta merasakan jari-jari 'tampan' di dahinya membuat suhu badan Naruto naik secara drastis!

Blush

"... suhu badanmu panas. Lebih baik kau langsung pulang." Sasuke menunjukkan wajah cemas, alisnya sedikit bertaut.  
Tanpa sadar ia mengacak-acak surai kuning Naruto lembut. Lalu ia tersadar dan lagi, ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain sehingga Naruto nggak bisa melihat raut wajahnya.

"...GWS." ucap Sasuke sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan UKS.

Naruto yang awalnya terhenyak, langsung tersadar dan wajahnya... memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Huh? Huh?" Naruto bingung, 'kenapa... kenapa jantung ku berdebar-debar kencang seperti ini?!' keringat dingin. Ia menggit jari telunjuknya.

'Ha hahah... mu-mungkin ini efek samping yang terlambat lagi. I-iya, pasti itu. Hahaha Nar! Kau jangan mikir yang macam-macam!' innernya kacau, ia berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang putih UKS.

'Aduh... kenapa jantungku selalu punya efek berdebar yang terlambat terus sih!' ia menutup wajahnya yang masih terasa panas.

.

.

.

Di depan UKS,  
Berdiri seorang pemuda berrambut raven dengan gaya emo, sedang bersender di pintu UKS dan menutupi wajah nya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Melepas tangannya dari wajahnya. Menampakkan wajah yang tampannya yang seikit bersemu, matanya tertutup.

'Tenang Sasuke... Kau itu Uciha...,' ia memijid pangkal hidungnya, '... kau tak boleh hilang kendali hanya karena rambut halus dan fluffy Naruto!' innernya sengklek. Lalu ia berdehem.

"... Naruto*sigh*...—" ia menghela nafas lagi, 'kenapa Cuma dia sih yang membuat jantungku seperti ini?'

Frustasi.

Ia mulai berjalan menjauhi UKS menuju kelasnya...

"*sigh*"

.

.

.

[1 jam kemudian]

Naruto mngerjapkan matanya, mencocokkan matanya dengan cahaya lampu ruang UKS.

'Huh? Aku ketiduran...' ia mengecek jam tangannya, "ah.. sudah jam pelajaran ke-5"

Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri... petugas UKS juga belum datang... "haus..."

Ah! Iya..., sebelumnya kan Sasuke membawakannya sesuatu!  
ia melihat ke arah meja dan menggapai botol kuning ke-emasan itu...

Tunggu dulu...

WAT?

Naruto melotot.  
Botol itu berbentuk botol. (iya iyalah -_-)

'Dapuk! What. the. Heaven?! Sasuke Teme wh—"

Jeng jeng jeeeeng~

" _Situ mens? Sakit perut? Pegel-pegel? Cuma KIRANTI yang peduli. KIRANTI, Khasiat Alam Keahlian Modern. Tralalala KIRANTI, sehat datang bulan~"_

Naruto megap-megap a'la ikan koi, ia kelewat shock, nggak percaya Sasuke bakal ngasih minuman beginian ke dia.

"Ki...Kiranti...?" ucapnya horror.

"WALAU AKU PUNYA RAHIM TAPI AKU MASIH LELAKI TULEN. DAMWIT"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(OMAKE)**

[Sebelum Sasuke datang ke UKS]

Seorang Pemuda raven bermarga Uciha terlihat tergesa-gesa berjalan keluar pekarangan sekolah, menuju Market yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah besarnya itu.

Setelah sampai didepan market dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, ia masuk.

"Irashaimase~" –kasir market menyambutnya.

Ia berjalan santai menuju koridor makanan... Tapi—

'Naruto sakit dan ia pastinya belum makan siang. Tapi apa? Ramen? Makanan itu nggak cocok untuk orang sakit... uh... bubur? Dobe nggak suka. Cih...'

Ia menggagalkan niatnya di koridor makanan, dan mulai berjalan mengelilingi koridor lainnya, berharap ia segera mendapatkan ide. NIHIL

'...gejala sakitnya Naruto itu... moody? Lalu sepertinya perutnya selalu sakit... penyakit apa itu. Demam? Flu? Salah makan? Bukan—' ia menghela nafas, 'apa aku harus bertanya ke Aniki?' ia membuka _smartphone_ -nya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

 _To : Baka Aniki  
Sub : Urgent!_

 _Aniki, jika seseorang itu awalnya baik-baik saja, tapi ia tiba-tiba ia sakit perut dan moody. Barang apa yang harus di konsumsi mereka?_

Ia melihat jajaran snack dan biscuits, 'hmm, kalau dikasih biskuit veg ini, Dobe makan nggak ya?'. Lalu Smartphonya-nya bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk.

 _From : Baka Aniki  
Sub : (no subject)_

 _Tak biasanya kau peduli dengan orang lain. Pacar ya? Ah, Lupakan. Beri saja ia minuman itu. Langsung membaik. Kiranti._

'Minuman huh?' Sasuke berjalan ke barisan minuman dingin, 'kiranti... kiranti.. ah. Ini dia,' ia mengambil minuman itu. Tanpa membaca content yang ada, ia langsung membawanya ke kasir dan membayarnya.

"Langsung membaik" Gumamnya penuh percaya diri.

Rupanya Uciha juga sama-sama miring kok, yup. *Author angguk-angguk*

 **TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimana? Gimana? Masih mau lanjutkah? :")  
... ^_^ *Vil speechless part 2* **

**Di chap sebelumnya banyak yang ngekritik Vil gara-gara cara mengetik Vil serta bahasa Vil yang kelewat santai...Terimakasih dan MAAFKAN VIL YANG KALAU NGETIK SELALU NGEBUT HINGGA TYPO BERTEBARAAAAN *bows* *nagis termehek-mehek*  
Tapi tenang saja! Vil bakal berusaha ningkatin cara bahasa Vil yang sengklek kok X"D**

 **Oya, Just For Info; Vil-niatnya-mau buat sequel dari 'Bad Sinetron' dengan pasangan ItaKyuu dan SasuNaru XD (oke lupakan *ngacir*)**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca karya abal milik Vil, Readers-sama! :D  
Yang berminat, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review~ Kritik dan Saran sangat di terima dengan baik~ Komentar jugaa~ **

**RnR?**


End file.
